My Immortal
by The Hellraiser
Summary: BB has been unconscious for three days and Raven can't stand it. Will he be okay? couples: Raven and BB. Rated PG13 in case I put a load of angst in later chapters
1. Being here

"Get out of my mind, now!" Raven warned her two friends while struggling to defeat the red demon that was her father. Her eyes glowed a mysterious white and black energy surrounded her palms serving as a shield to her, Cyborg and Beast Boy. Her two teammates stood rooted to the rocky ground below them. "We can't leave you to deal with this!" BB shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the demonic villain. "If I lose, you'll be stuck in here forever," she replied taking deep breaths because of the tremendous amount of energy she was using.  
  
A bright yellow beam whipped through the air and suddenly collided with the black and purple shield. An enormous blast echoed through the air as the shield exploded. A cloud of dust surrounded the three Titans. Some of the dust cleared off and Raven was seen with her arms crossed in the form of an X. She suddenly thrust her right arm out and shouted, "Go! Now!"  
  
BB and Cyborg slid to the front of the forbidden door that would teleport them out of Raven's mind and back into Titans Tower. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything was silent as the grave in the hospital. The only color you could see was white. White were the walls and white was the tile floor. All the Titans were waiting anxiously for good news, hoping, praying, that somehow their friend would be okay. Raven glanced at the ticking clock on the wall every now and then. It was 11:45 p.m.  
  
She glanced at room 16 and slowly drooped her head towards the bright white floor.  
  
Room 16 was the room in which he was dying. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another yellow beam whipped through the air and was soaring straight for Raven. Beast Boy noticed the beam and quickly ran to protect her. Just as the yellow beam was about to hit her, he sprang up and collided with the fiery beam. A long scream erupted from his mouth and pierced the air. He landed with a loud thump on the ground. His mouth hung open as little streams of blood flowed down the side.  
  
Trigon laughed harshly at the sight. Raven quivered in anger as Cyborg's fist turned into a sonic cannon. Black energy began to surround her palms. The black energy whipped through the air and hit Trigon. The bright blue blast from the sonic cannon followed suit. Trigon screamed as he backed away toward a steep cliff. He took his last step toward the cliff and fell to his rocky doom. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my  
  
Childish fears  
  
He had now been in the hospital for 3 days. Raven continued to stare at the floor in despair. She neither cried nor screamed like Starfire did. She began to think of BB in a good way, not in an annoying way like she always did. She had begun to miss his spiky green hair.  
  
The way he always looked at her with a caring face seemed to soothe her nerves. He would flash a huge smile at her and her insides would flip around and writhe like snakes. She kept it a secret though.  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave  
  
Me alone  
  
That song stuck inside her head ever since BB was sent to the hospital. She felt her eyes water for the very first time in so long. Two sparkling tears fell to her cheeks and plopped onto the floor, each leaving a small puddle. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The smell of tofu eggs filled the entire kitchen. BB placed a plate of tofu eggs in front of Robin and Starfire. "Thanks Beast boy," Robin said with a smirk. "Yes. On my planet such a breakfast feast would mark the arrangement of a marriage. Tell me Beast Boy to whom are you engaged?" Starfire asked, delight gleaming on her face. Beast boy jumped back a little.  
  
Cyborg put a mouthful of egg into his mouth. His eyes grew wide and he spit the tofu eggs out. "This isn't real eggs," he complained. He picked up his mug and drank the milk. His eyes grew wide again. He spat the milk out. "And this isn't real milk!"  
  
The doors to the kitchen slid open and Raven stepped in. A childish smile spread upon BB's green face the moment he caught a glimpse of her in the kitchen. Raven got a glimpse of BB and immediately turned her attention to her awaiting teakettle. Beast Boy stepped beside her as she poured the steaming hot water into her mug and began swirling the teabag. He stuck the frying pan in her face. "Hey Raven, wanna try my tofu eggs?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"No."  
  
"It's good. Wakey wakey tofu eggs and bakey."  
  
"Herbal tea."  
  
"C'mon, you could use some breakfast after the way you cooked Dr. ."  
  
She turned toward him, eyes glowing a blood red. She hissed at him. "NO!" she burst out and quickly marched through the kitchen doors with her mug in one hand. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How she missed seeing the green face of her friend. It seemed like an endless eternity every time she was near him. He was the snow that crunched beneath your feet, a humungous wave on the sandy beach, the fire in the fireplace, everything to her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her cybernetic friend.  
  
"You should go back to the tower, you need some sleep," he said. Raven growled at him.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Robin joined in the conversation. "Don't worry, we'll watch over him." "Agreed, we will watch over our green friend," Starfire chimed in. Raven looked at all of them. Anger was boiling inside her but she new they were right. Without another word, she strolled towards the swinging hospital doors and disappeared into the cold, stormy weather. 


	2. Won't leave me alone

Raven finally emerged from the swinging hospital doors. It was raining hard on the city of Gotham city. The grayish black rain clouds covered the entire city like a blanket. Each raindrop hit the ground with a soft plink! and into a wet little puddle. The disturbing lightning bolts appeared throughout the entire sky.  
  
Raven drew up her hood and strolled into the wet parking lot.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot  
  
Erase.  
  
She didn't care about the little wet spots that the raindrops left on her cloak. In fact the only thing she really cared about was Beast boy. The way he always laughed even in the worst of times was always a mystery to her. But a mystery is a mystery and sometimes they can be solved. That was the problem of any mystery, only sometimes they can solved.  
  
She passed the parking lot and walked across the street. When she reached the other end of the street she heard a most familiar tune of a flute that reminded her of a poem she once wrote. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her pencil raced across a piece of notebook paper as she continued to finish her poem. "If only, If only," she said and finally placed her pencil on the coffee table in front of her. She read the poem aloud.  
  
If only, If only The woodpecker sighs The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies While the wolf waits Hungry and lonely He calls to the moon If only, If only  
  
"That's a nice poem."  
  
Raven turned around sharply as BB strolled towards her. He had a huge grin on his face. "What do you want?" she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking how beautiful that poem is."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. So, where did you get the inspiration to write that poem?"  
  
"The Call Of The Wild by Jack London."  
  
"What's it about?" he asked, scratching his head. Raven paused for a moment. "It's about a dog who gets sent to the Alaskan wilderness to join a team of sled dogs in the year when the Klondike Gold Rush started," she replied, "Why do you want to know what it's about?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess the title sounded interesting," he replied and after that, he strolled into the kitchen for some tofu.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" If only, If only The woodpecker sighs The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies Where the wolf waits Hungry and lonely He cries to the moon If only, If only."  
She repeated the once forgotten poem she wrote. She guessed that thinking of Beast Boy was what brought that forgotten poem of hers back from the dead. She treasured that pleasant moment that only lasted two minutes. She had a feeling that Beast boy never forgot it. Sometimes when she passed him, she would hear him recite it to himself. 'It must've been his favorite poem,' she thought as a smirk crept upon her face. 


	3. Cried

The storm grew more intense. She tugged at her blue cloak even more. Splish. Splash. Splish. Splash. Her feet made those soft but loud sounds as she continued toward the beach. She wanted to go to the beach. No, she HAD to go to the beach. She and the beach had become one ever since Lighting and Thunder were defeated. Oh how the quietness of the beach calmed her whenever she faced her problems.  
  
When you cried I'd  
  
Wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd  
  
Fight away all of your fears...  
  
Tears shone in her once cold eyes. She tried her best to fight back the watery liquid in her blue eyes, but it overtook her. The tears left marks on her wet cheeks. She looked at her surroundings. Everyone seemed happy, oblivious of the fact that one of their most important city protectors was hanging by a thread on life. They were so happy. Raven couldn't understand why, but they were.  
  
'If only they knew'.  
  
She finally reached her destination. She sat on the sandy beach watching the waves grow and break once they reached the shoreline.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the  
  
Life you left behind...  
  
The muddy grains of sand soon became filled with tiny holes in front of her. Her cloak was now soaked by the billions of raindrops and her own melancholy tears. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks Raven," BB said before gripping his wrist tightly and rubbing it. He smiled. It was a smile she had never seen before. The kind of smile that just makes you want to embrace somebody who is very special to you. "No problem," she replied with a smirk of her own. She eyed his left hand, which kept rubbing his right wrist. She placed a hand on his wrist. It glowed a pearly white. She withdrew her hand and grinned.  
  
He returned the grin and stared straight into her eyes. She followed suit. The sensation was so powerful that both of them were nearly swept off their feet. Starfire and Robin had just walked into the kitchen. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She then got up and started flying toward the tower. The wind whipping across her face felt good, but it was no cure for what she was feeling now. There was absolutely no cure for it, save for one. That one specific cure was hope. It was hope that made the world go round. It was hope that made everything turn out right. But hope is something that can easily be found but can't easily be rebuilt.  
  
Her feet finally touched the soft, muddy grains of sand that the tower stood upon. She entered the tower. Her shadow was cast upon the walls as she opened the door. The echoing of footsteps followed after that. She looked around in the darkness and flipped the switch. She plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. 'Oh great,' she thought as her eyes fell upon a scene from Beauty and the Beast.  
  
A young woman in a white long sleeved shirt and a blue dress was bending over a body of a dead gigantic beast. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran her fingers through the dead beasts hair. "Don't go," she whispered.  
  
"I-I love you."  
  
The last pedal fell off a pink rose. Streams of bright light came down upon them. The beast's body hovered in the air. Wind was swirling around his body. His feet transformed into that of a human, same as his hands and head. He fell on the cold ground. He got up and cast his eyes at the woman.  
  
Raven turned off the television, feeling disgusted and melancholy at the same time. She strolled up the stairs and into her dark bedroom. She tucked herself in and lied down, wide awake. Thoughts about Beast Boy swarmed and buzzed around her head. More tears came.  
  
'God I hope he makes it through,' she thought. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks and onto her bed. Her surroundings suddenly became blurry and she quickly closed her tired eyes as sleep swept over her slim body. 


End file.
